Communication over the Internet, i.e. communication using the Internet Protocol (IP) between entities having Internet Protocol addresses, is widespread, and is believed be even more common regardless of which communication bearer that is used. Examples on communication bearers are wired connections such as public switched telephone network, asymmetric digital subscriber line, Ethernet, local area network, etc. or wireless connections such as WiFi, cellular telecommunication network, WiMAX, short range radio connection, etc. An example of a service is Voice over IP. The multitude of connections, especially when considering the wireless connections, raises the problem of mobility. Further, often a terminal is able to communicate over more than one type of connection. This is sometimes called ‘Always-Best-Connected’ (ABC) concept. The aggregate problem of mobility and ABC concept is put to its edge when communication is a user-terminated transaction. Different bearers may correspond to different networks that are not always inter-connected. Capacity and complexity problems can arise if a request for communication should be initiated on a plurality of bearers in parallel. Further, if a terminal has to listen for a multitude of bearers to catch an incoming request for communication, consumption of hardware resources and power can become out of hand. Similar, if a request for communication has to be provided on a multitude of bearers and in a multitude of geographical places, complexity, interference and/or capacity problems may arise. It is therefore a desire to provide a less complex approach for ensuring mobility and connection.